


The Space Between

by leobrat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was activity in waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

Elizabeth had never known that there was activity in waiting. Of course, she wasn’t just waiting- there was William to care for, of course, and then there was caring for herself. They wouldn’t last hurricane season on this tiny island without some proper shelter, and every day Elizabeth was adding on to the small cottage she was teaching herself to build. She had no experience with carpentry, of course- somehow, it was not included in the lessons from her governess growing up- but she was learning, and the walls and roof seemed sturdy enough.

Over the years, Elizabeth learned that there would be cycles to her waiting. Of course, the real change of the tides was every ten years, when the Ferryman came ashore. The second time he saw his son, they were the same age, and the third time, William Turner III, Billy Blackboot as he had come to be known, was older than his father.

Elizabeth was far older, too, many years older than her husband. He was like a boy, like a distant memory of childhood, cherished, but still far away.

The cycle of Will Turner, the Ferryman, came around once every ten years.

And in between those long decades, there was Jack Sparrow and the tides of time.


End file.
